


'Issues'

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [28]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 28, F/M, Fictober 2020, Prompt 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Ellie groaned. “Do I have to do everything here?” she said more to herself than anyone else in the bullpen. There was a pile of paperwork covering her desk; case files, witness testimonies and notes.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	'Issues'

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 #Prompt 28: "do I have to do everything here?"

Ellie groaned. “ **Do I have to do everything here?** ” she said more to herself than anyone else in the bullpen. There was a pile of paperwork covering her desk; case files, witness testimonies and notes. McGee and Nick were nowhere to be found. Gibbs, Ellie guessed, was upstairs with Jack. Ellie got the feeling lately that something was going on between them…romantically. But she wasn’t in the right…position to say anything.

“Hey, El,” someone chimed. When she looked up from the papers, Nick walked in the bullpen with McGee following on his footsteps. “Do you want some?”

He held a bagel up in the air. “They’re delicious.”

“No, thank you,” she grumbled in response. Nice, she thought to herself, they went to get food and she had to do all the work by herself. “How about you do something for your salary?”

“Wooh,” Nick shared a look with McGee, raising an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

Ellie pointed to the piles of paper in front of her. “ _This._ We agreed to share the workload if you two remember,” she looked at both men. “But all I see is you going out for bagels while I do the work. Where have you been? It’s been almost an hour.”

McGee was the one to reply this time, an apologetic expression written across his face. “We’re sorry, Ellie. But we’ll get it done now – promise!”

“Yes, he’s right! We’re sorry,” then he leaned down so McGee wouldn’t hear his next words as he whispered, “you can go home if you want. I’ll do the rest with Tim and… meet up with you later?” The insinuating tone in his voice didn’t go unnoticed.

A small smile tugged on Ellie’s lips that she tried to hide. “I’ll finish this report first. Then you can make it up to me later…but make it special.” There was a glitter in her eyes that made him chuckle lowly.

Louder, so that McGee could hear it, she repeated, “I’ll finish this one and you two do the rest. That’s the least you can do after leaving me alone with all these papers.”

“Okay.” Tim nodded. The mutterings of his two partners didn’t go unnoticed to him either but he chose to ignore it. Again. “That’s a deal.”

Two hours later, Nick and Ellie laid in bed side by side, still sweaty and panting from the past actions.

“Hey,” she whispered, moving around in his arms so she could face him. “What took you two so long earlier? Really. Getting bagels doesn’t take so long.”

Nick scratched his head, trying to think of an excuse. “Oh, um, well…I probably shouldn’t say anything but Tim and Delilah are having some…issues.”

_Dammit_ , he thought, hopefully Ellie wouldn’t go running to Delilah now or Nick was screwed. But she really couldn’t know the real reason yet.

“Issues?” Ellie got up on one arm, looking at him questioningly, worry for her friends evident in her voice.

“Oh, nothing major. Just, you know…The twins still need a lot of attention, of course, and then the complicated work hours…There might be some issues in…the bedroom.” Nick mentally head-slapped himself. If McGee ever found out he used him and Delilah as an excuse to cover up for himself, Nick was a dead man.

“Oh,” Ellie laid down next to him again, placing her head on his chest.

They were quiet after that, both of them lost in thought and too exhausted from this day and…what happened at home afterwards. While Ellie slowly drifted off to sleep, Nick thought about the small box in his drawer that he put there when Ellie went to the bathroom. The truth was that he asked for Tim’s help with his surprise for Ellie. Nick was going to ask her to be his wife, but he still had to figure out a plan for the perfect proposal. At least, he had a ring now.


End file.
